1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diaphragm pumps. More specifically, the invention relates to a diaphragm pump that heats the water being pumped into steam to power both a diaphragm and a piston. The novel invention is therefore quiet when it is operated and pumping water, compared to most contemporary diaphragm pumps, which utilize an electric motor to power the diaphragm. The most relevant CPC classes are, F04D13, pumping installations or systems; F04B43, machines, pumps, or pumping installations having flexible working members; and FO4B19/24, pumping by heat expansion of pumped fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many household devices, such as a steam generator, require a supply of water to be supplied to the appliance in order to operate. Many of these appliances utilize a pump that is driven by an electric motor. These pumps are often large, noisy, and require maintenance. A pump capable of being compact, quiet, with few moving parts that require maintenance would be very useful for most consumers.
Using a piston and piston rod to pump fluids is well known in the art of water pumps. Prior art describes a diaphragm pump that also includes a spring to power the diaphragm on the return stroke in addition to the diaphragm. Prior art has also described attaching a piston system to a diaphragm to power the diaphragm pump and the use of one-way valves to create a flow of liquid.
Prior art describes using water to power a diaphragm pump by heating it to steam using a heater element outside of the pump, and using a spring to help power the return stroke of the diaphragm. The diaphragm also acts as its own pressure release valve by opening at the top of the diaphragm's movement due to a deformation in the center spindle. Prior art also describes using a heating element in direct contact with water to heat it to a boil to pump water using the steam bubble to move the water past the heating element.
Prior art also describes a portable, self-contained pump having a battery carried on board and demonstrates a pump connected to a battery or electrical system
None of the preceding inventions and patents alone or in a combination describe the present invention.